A distancia
by 745unidas
Summary: Kory es una chica que nunca le ha dado importancia al amor a pesar de su edad. Esto puede cambiar cuando su mejor amigo, Roy, la invite a un circo en la ciudad. Únicamente RobStar.
1. Magia

**Hola! Quedé un poco decepcionada porque al final de mi anterior fic no obtuve la misma cantidad de reviews que al principio, así que este fic no va a ser tan largo. Igual espero que les guste más que el anterior.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Kory Anders, tengo diecisiete años y estoy en el último año escolar. Mi vida no ha sido de lo mejor, mi hermano menor fue víctima de un secuestro el cual nunca se supo cómo concluyó y mis padres entraron en una profunda depresión que les costó la vida. Así que esta es mi vida, vivo sola con mi hermana mayor y aunque no nos llevamos del todo bien, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo.

Estoy en mi habitación haciendo tarea, busco un sacapuntas en la mochila y veo un papel misterioso.

"_Querida Kory: me gustaría que fuéramos juntos hoy al cine. Darán una película romántica de esas que tanto les gustan a las mujeres. Roy"_

Río al terminar de leerla y sigo con mi tarea. Roy es un ex compañero de colegio de mi hermana ya que tiene su edad. Venía a menudo a casa y nos hicimos buenos amigos, aunque él tiene intenciones más allá de la amistad y yo… bueno, a mí nunca me interesó nadie. Todos me dicen que es raro para una chica de mi edad y que además soy muy linda. No sé si creerles, en realidad tampoco me interesa mucho.

Sigo haciendo mi tarea pero la puerta de mi habitación se abre sin golpear.

—Tienes visita —me dice Blackfire, mi hermana, la apodaron así y nunca me dijo por qué. No habla demasiado conmigo.

—Hola Kory. ¿Viste mi carta?

—Hola Veloz —le digo llamándolo por su apodo. A él le encanta todo eso del arco y la flecha, ha querido enseñarme pero no me interesa. También corre maratones, de ahí su sobrenombre. —No. ¿Qué carta? —le miento.

—Le di la carta a Garfield para que la deje en tu mochila. Seguro lo olvidó. Bueno… ¿quieres ir al cine? Están dando una romántica, sé que las mujeres adoran eso.

—Prefiero acción —le digo sonriendo sin darle demasiada importancia y se queda sorprendido. —Tengo tarea que hacer, lo siento.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

—Gracias, puedo sola.

—¿Quieres ir el sábado a un show de magia? Es un circo que llegó a la ciudad, pero se destaca por el show de magia, dicen que el tipo es muy bueno.

—¿Recién es lunes y ya estás planeando para el fin de semana?

—Vamos, la última vez que hicimos algo juntos fue hace como un mes.

—La misma vez que intentaste besarme después de que te dije que no me interesas.

—Ya te dije que lo siento, no volverá a pasar nunca.

—Bien. Te veo el sábado entonces. Pero asegúrate que no te confundan con un payaso —le digo bromeando y se va, feliz al parecer. Yo vuelvo a hacer mi tarea y pienso si fue buena idea decirle que sí.

…

La semana ha pasado rápido y ya es sábado. Según me dijo es un circo bastante importante así que tengo que arreglarme un poco. ¿Qué ropa sería la indicada para no ser tan informal sin parecer exagerada? Hace calor. Así que supongo que mi vestido corto de flores violetas y rosas irá acorde a la situación. Me lo pongo junto con una faja en marrón claro para que combine con las sandalias. Me miro en el espejo y me veo bastante bonita, ahora hay que ver qué hacer con mi larga cabellera pelirroja. Intento varios peinados y ninguno me convence, tampoco quiero dejármelo suelto, hace demasiado calor. Después de unos minutos me decido por una trenza al costado. Es perfecta ya que no queda tan informal como un rodete ni tan infantil como dos colitas.

Siento el timbre, me pongo perfume rápidamente, tomo mis gafas de sol y bajo hasta la puerta principal.

—Qué bien te ves.

—Gracias —digo sin poder decir un "tú también". Lleva una camisa mangas cortas y un pantalón jean. Vestimenta normal para un chico aunque un poco calurosa.

—Ya compré las entradas así que no tenemos que hacer cola… ¿quieres tomar algo en un bar antes de ir?

—No, gracias, estoy ansiosa por llegar.

—Allá vamos entonces.

Nos subimos a su auto y charlamos tranquilamente hasta llegar al lugar. Es una carpa enorme y súper bien decorada, por dentro más que una carpa parece un teatro. Para mi sorpresa las entradas que compró son las más caras y estamos en la cuarta fila, estoy emocionadísima, me encantan los circos y los parques de diversiones, me considero una persona alegre a pesar de las cosas malas de mi vida.

—¿Y por qué es tan bueno este mago? —le pregunto observando el folleto que nos entregaron el cual ofrece bastante misterio, ninguna imagen del mago, solo un fondo negro con un antifaz dibujado y letras rojas muy llamativas.

—No sé, pero dicen que es muy bueno. Por lo que oí, antes era trapecista, pero así murieron sus padres y no volvió a dedicarse a eso.

—Qué triste.

—Lo es.

El presentador interrumpe nuestra charla y mi corazón se acelera, qué emocionante es ver todo esto.

El show empieza con unos trapecistas y no puedo evitar pensar en lo que mi amigo me acaba de contar, y a pesar de que disfruto el acto pienso en cómo se sentirá ese hombre que ni siquiera conozco.

Sigue con unos payasos tan divertidos que hacen que llore de la risa. Roy me mira y creo que se ríe más de mi risa que de los payasos, no sé para qué compró entradas tan caras si me mira más a mí que el espectáculo. No importa, yo disfruto ver todo de cerca, es magnífico.

Después de unos actos más se hace un intervalo, al parecer viene la parte más importante, me remuevo ansiosa en mi asiento mientras tomo el jugo que Roy me compró.

El presentador está a punto de hablar, luces de colores danzan por todo el lugar y se me hace una sonrisa antes de que empiece.

—Y ahora lo que todos estábamos esperando. El show de magia más importante del continente, el mejor mago de la actualidad…

_Que empiece, que empiece…_

—Con ustedes, ¡El mago Robin!

Se hace una gran cortina de humo con música victoriosa y en el medio del escenario aparece él. Me quedo boquiabierta al verlo, me froto los ojos. No, no estoy delirando.

Es joven, muy joven. Me imaginaba un tipo de más de treinta pero no creo que llegue a los veinticinco. Tiene un antifaz igual al del folleto, una camisa blanca y un saco negro a juego con el pantalón. El sombrero lo tiene en la mano y su cabello es negro y bastante revuelto, le queda muy bien, por cierto.

Da una mirada a su alrededor mirando toda la gente y mi corazón se acelera cuando pasa la mirada por mi sector. No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, es muy apuesto además de talentoso. Su media sonrisa lo hace ver tan… tan…

—¿Qué te parece este tipo? —me pregunta Roy sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Es joven —le digo sin dejar de mirar al mago, quien está por hacer el primer truco.

—Tiene mi edad y la de tu hermana.

—¡¿Diecinueve?!

—Así es. Hay gente que tiene suerte en la vida —dice por fin y lo ignoro para volver a mirar al apuesto mago.

Es genial, asombroso. Lo aplaudo con alegría después de verlo hacer cada truco.

—Ahora necesito una asistente —dice el mago y mis ojos se abren con sorpresa, mi corazón late rápido. Quiero que me llame.

Las luces revolotean indecisas hasta que se detienen en una chica morena. Yo quería que me llame. Estúpidamente siento algo de celos por esa bonita mujer que está tan cerca de él.

Cuando termina el acto la señorita vuelve a sentarse y unos minutos después él le da fin al show y la gente empieza a irse. No me extraña que lo hayan dejado para el final, ha sido estupendo.

—¿Qué te pareció? —me pregunta Roy cuando vamos saliendo entre la multitud.

—Ay Veloz, gracias por traerme, ha sido genial, estupendo, maravilloso. —La sonrisa no se me borra de la cara.

—Por nada, sabes que haría lo que sea por ti, amiga.

—Muchas gracias, en serio. Me hubiese arrepentido de no haber venido.

—Me alegra, podemos volver otro día si quieres aunque sería todo lo mismo.

—¡Sí! —grito con alegría sin importar que todo sea repetido.

—Está bien. El miércoles volvemos.

—¡Gracias! —le digo evitando abrazarlo por la felicidad. Quiero volver a ver ese show… el último.

…

Estoy en un bar con Roy. Estoy un poco aburrida pero esta es su condición para volver a llevarme al circo la próxima semana.

—¿Quieres salir a bailar después?

—¿A bailar? —le pregunto sorprendida.

—Sí, a bailar. Vamos, es sábado. Le preguntaré a tu hermana si quiere venir.

—Está bien. Iré si ella va.

Se levanta de la mesa y toma su celular. No pensé que le preguntaría tan rápido, es un poco ansioso pero no puedo culparlo, yo también lo soy.

—Ya hablé con ella. Irá. Te llevaré a tu casa, les daré tiempo para prepararse y pasaré por ustedes a las once.

Ya son las ocho pero tenemos tiempo todavía. Me subo a su auto y pone la música fuerte mientras vamos de camino a mi casa. Y yo no dejo de pensar en folletos, el circo, trucos de magia… y antifaces.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Espero reviews por favor, no les cuesta nada y a mí me alienta a seguir :3**


	2. Vulnerable

Estamos listas para salir a bailar, estoy un poco nerviosa ya que hace tiempo que no salgo. Con mi hermana nos producimos y tengo que admitir que estamos bastante lindas. Ella tiene un short bastante corto con la bandera de Estados Unidos y una camisa negra bastante transparente, con sus zapatos negros con tacos y maquillada igual que yo, con los ojos delineados en negro y los labios rojos. Sólo que ella se hizo una colita alta que le queda muy bien, y yo me dejé mi pelo suelto y con el flequillo hacia atrás, aunque se me cae a un costado y queda bastante bien. Me puse un short de tiro alto rojo y una remera con trama de cebra, además de los zapatos iguales a los de Blackfire.

Nuestro amigo toca bocina y ella sale moviendo exageradamente todo su cuerpo para llamar la atención de Roy. Yo me río porque ella quiere seducirlo y él está embobado conmigo… aunque me gustaría que se enamore de ella y así ya no me molestaría.

Se sube en el asiento delantero y yo voy atrás. Sigo pensando en el mago. Ni siquiera sé por qué llamó tanto mi atención… pero lo hizo.

Una vez dentro del gran salón me relajo. Mi hermana baila exageradamente meneando para que todos la vean. Llama la atención de los chicos aunque la mayoría se me acerca a mí y ella me mira con cara de odio, así como Roy los mira a ellos. En un momento me siento incómoda, deberíamos estar divirtiéndonos pero mi hermana me está envidiando y Roy me está celando. Son insoportables, quizás no debí venir.

—Traeré más cerveza. Cuídate de estos acosadores —me dice Roy antes de dirigirse a la barra.

—¿Qué tal si quiero que me acosen? —le digo riendo en tono de broma y me hace mala cara.

Sigo bailando normalmente y me siento un poco mareada, definitivamente no voy a tomar más, así que antes de que Roy vuelva voy al baño a retocarme un poco el maquillaje y mojarme el pelo, hace mucho calor.

Al terminar salgo afuera. El aire fresco de noche de verano me alivia, me siento en un pequeño escalón y noto que a unos metros hay un chico sentado en el mismo escalón que yo. Está solo y tomando algo que no sé qué es. Se nota que está sobrio pero no se percata de mi presencia. Por algún motivo le veo cara conocida.

Claro. No puede ser. No lo puedo creer. No lo había reconocido sin su antifaz.

Me tiemblan las piernas y por el hecho de que ya estoy mareada intento pararme pero me tambaleo un poco, haciendo ruido con mis zapatos en el intento de no caerme y afortunadamente lo logro.

Me mira al alertarse del ruido y yo me ruborizo. Tiene unos ojos preciosos, son azul claro, como el color del cielo.

—¿Estás bien? —me dice acercándose a mi sin soltar el vaso.

Yo me acomodo el flequillo hacia atrás de forma "sexy" y se me va hacia el costado, me muerdo el labio y lo miro.

—Hola… ¿Estás bien? —me repite agitando la mano frente a mis ojos.

—Sí, lo siento. Solo estaba un poco mareada. Yo… te conozco.

—Yo no te conozco, creo que tomaste un poco de más.

—¡No! O sea… Sí pero no estoy ebria, lo juro, solo mareada. ¡Tú eres el del circo! ¡El gran mago! ¡El mago Robin! —digo sin poder contener mi emoción y el ríe después de darle otro sorbo a la bebida.

—Sí. Un gusto, me llamo Richard —dice extendiéndome la mano y yo lo saludo con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Soy Kory. El gusto es mío. ¿Estás solo?

—¿Qué? —me pregunta desconcertado, creo que soné como mi hermana y me ruborizo de nuevo.

—Quiero decir si viniste solo aquí a bailar —aclaro.

—Con un amigo pero se quedó adentro besuqueándose con una desconocida, así que vine a tomar aire.

—Bueno, vi a mi hermana besuquearse con un desconocido cuando estaba viniendo afuera.

Ambos nos reímos y él termina de un largo trago su bebida. Nos volvemos a sentar uno al lado del otro.

—Iba a ofrecerte pero creo que has tomado bastante por esta noche —me dice sonriendo y yo bajo la mirada, un poco avergonzada. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así, de algún modo me siento vulnerable.

Vulnerable a su mirada azul, a su sonrisa tan blanca y perfecta, a sus palabras, a su voz tan masculina, a su manera de decir las cosas.

Lo veo y es físicamente perfecto. Además está vestido con una camisa que se ve bastante cara, con algunos botones desprendidos y se ve parte de su pecho, que al parecer está tan fuerte como sus brazos. Se me cae la baba de sólo verlo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Te busqué por todas partes! —me dice Roy súper alterado—. Te dije que iba por unas cervezas y desapareciste.

—Vine por un poco de aire, además no puedo tomar más, ¿quieres emborracharme?

—Vamos adentro, no puedo dejarte sola —me dice ayudándome a levantarme.

—Espera, voy enseguida —le digo para volver a mirar a Richard que está un poco sorprendido por la inesperada llegada de mi amigo. —Ha sido un placer, te admiro mucho.

—Gracias.

Me estoy volviendo pero siento que me pega un grito desde no muy lejos, viene detrás.

—Toma —me dice depositando en mi mano una entrada para el circo. —Te la regalo.

—Pero… es de las caras.

—No importa —dice riendo—, es que ya que te gustó el show y pronto me despediré del circo…

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Empezaré a hacer mis propios shows. Ya no seremos el circo y yo, sino que seré simplemente yo.

—Wow. Muchas gracias —digo apoyando su regalo contra mi pecho.

—De nada, te daría una para tu novio también pero es la única que tengo.

—Te agradez… ¡¿Novio?! ¡Él no es mi novio!

—Pues… te sobreprotege demasiado si no lo es.

—En serio no es mi novio —le digo con desesperación, no quiero que piense que tengo novio. Nunca he tenido novio. Maldito Veloz, ¿por qué tenías que aparecer?

—Está bien, no te preocupes, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. —Se ríe y yo me derrito.

—Iré a verte el lunes —le digo con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Te espero.

—Nos vemos.

Y con esto último me doy la vuelta y camino moviendo las caderas intentando llamar su atención, de pronto me recuerdo a mi hermana pero no me importa, yo solo quiero llamar la atención de él.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —me dice Roy al encontrarnos en la puerta. —Ya estaba a punto de salir a buscarte otra vez.

—Creo que eres un poco sobreprotector, sé cuidarme sola.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Estábamos charlando —le digo escondiendo la entrada. Así podré ir no sólo con él el miércoles sino también el lunes, ya buscaré con quién ir.

—¿Quién era ese?

—Escucha, Veloz, no tengo por qué darte un seguimiento de todos mis pasos. Vamos a bailar.

Y me meto de nuevo entre la multitud dejándolo atrás. Sé que si le digo quién es no va a volver a llevarme al circo. Veo que mi hermana ya no está con el desconocido.

—¿Estabas con un chico? —le digo disimulando.

—Sí, dice que se llama Jason. Ni idea, pero está bueno.

Yo me río y noto que el mareo se fue. Estar con ese chico hasta trae beneficios físicos.

—¿Tú con quien estabas?

—¿Eh?

—Roy vino desesperado a decir que estabas con un chico.

—Ese Veloz es todo un exagerado.

—¿No estabas con un chico?

—Estábamos conversando.

—Que patético es Roy —dice y yo la miro extrañada. Es tan hipócrita. Ella siempre intentó seducirlo.

Volvemos a casa casi al amanecer. Roy nos deja en la puerta y Blackfire y yo entramos con los zapatos en la mano. Entro a mi habitación y dejo la entrada en el cajón. Ya es domingo y al mediodía voy a almorzar con mis compañeros ya que no falta demasiado para terminar el año y quizás ya no nos veremos. Me acuesto y vuelvo a soñar -aunque antes era despierta y ahora dormida- con bebidas alcohólicas, una camisa desprendida, estar afuera de una disco… y ojos azules…

**Gracias, estoy feliz porque les gustó :3 gracias por sus reviews y gracias a Rain (que en el capítulo anterior olvidé mencionarlo, perdón) por la imagen para mi fic n.n**

**Gracias por los reviews, me gustaría que ahora me digan qué les pareció este capítulo. Gracias!**


	3. Extraño sentimiento

—Oye, Rachel, ¿quieres ir al circo conmigo mañana? —le pregunto mientras almorzamos en el parque.

—No me gustan los circos —me dice sin siquiera mirarme. Ella es seria y fría, pero somos buenas amigas a pesar de la diferencia de carácter.

—Tara, ¿tú quieres acompañarme? —pregunto mirando hacia el otro lado, donde se encuentra mi blonda amiga.

—Claro, parece buena idea estar despegada por un momento de Garfield. —Nos reímos—. Me gustaría conocer a ese famoso mago. ¿Cuándo vamos?

—Mañana por favor. Mira —le digo sacando la entrada de mi bolsillo.

—Es un poco costosa, ¿no crees? No creo que pueda pagarla —dice mirándola y tocándose la nuca.

—Por favor, pagaré la mitad de tu entrada pero acompáñame.

—Está bien. ¿Pero por qué tanto entusiasmo si ya viste el espectáculo?

—Es que… me encontré al mago anoche —le digo bajando la voz y ella pone atención— y me regaló esta entrada. Pero no le quiero decir a Veloz porque él va a llevarme de nuevo el miércoles.

—¿Vas a ver tres veces lo mismo? —me pregunta desconcertada.

—Sí, lo vería miles de veces.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que… el mago es realmente muy lindo —confieso ruborizándome.

—¿Tú… atraída por un hombre? Esto es una novedad.

—¡Sh! Si alguien escucha y le cuenta a Veloz no va a volver a llevarme.

—Está bien pero cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes anoche?

—Nada —digo un poco confundida—, solo hablamos.

—¿Ni un besito?

—Ojalá. Pero no.

—¿Hará eso de regalarle entradas a todas las mujeres a modo de publicidad?

—No sé, no lo había pensado de esa forma. —Me decepciono mucho, seguramente sea eso.

—No te pongas mal. Vas a verlo de nuevo mañana.

Le sonrío y le doy otro bocado a mi hamburguesa que ya está fría por tanta charla.

…

Han pasado dos semanas de la última vez que lo vi. Cuatro veces no me fueron suficientes. Lo extraño y ni siquiera lo conozco. Ya fui con Veloz, con Tara, sola y con Veloz de nuevo. Pero lo que más me marcó fue ese último día que lo vi. Al final no pudimos ir ese miércoles que habíamos planeado pero fuimos el sábado. El último día del circo en la ciudad. Si antes el hecho de verlo me hacía temblar, después de eso no dejé de pensar en él ni un segundo. Me recuesto en la cama para recordar por millonésima vez ese momento.

Yo estaba ahí, como en la octava fila al lado de Roy y, como en todos sus shows, estaba pidiendo una asistente. La sorpresa fue cuando las luces se detuvieron en mí y con pasos poco firmes me dirigí al escenario.

—Yo te conozco —me dijo tapando su micrófono y mirándome detenidamente.

—Te encontré hace una semana por la noche, creíste que estaba ebria y que no te recordaría pero…

—Kory… realmente no creí que volverías pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

—Es la tercera vez que vengo después de que nos encontramos.

Él me miró extrañado con una sonrisa traviesa y yo estuve a punto de derretirme.

—Ven, esto es lo que harás —me dijo para explicarme rápidamente lo que haría y yo deposité toda mi confianza en él aunque no tuviera ni idea de qué se trataba el truco.

Lo hizo y salí sana y salva. Seguían temblándome las piernas por tenerlo tan cerca. Me tomó una mano con una suya y con la otra sacó hábilmente una rosa de su manga y me la dio, me dio un beso en la mano que me estaba encima de la suya y todos aplaudieron. Yo volví a mi asiento temblando y oliendo esa hermosa flor que conservaría para siempre aunque se marchitara. Veloz me miró con mala cara y yo no podía más que ignorarlo. Estaba sorprendida y muerta de encanto por ese mago. Sorprendida porque en ninguno de sus shows había hecho eso, y encantada porque… no sé bien por qué…

Pero todavía lo estoy. Me doy cuenta que estoy sonriendo por el recuerdo… una sonrisa nostálgica porque me tengo que conformar con pensarlo. Él ya estará haciendo sus shows individuales quién sabe por dónde y yo aquí pensándolo. Seguro habrá dejado así a más de una mujer, es tan perfecto que es imposible no admirarlo. Aunque un chico tan hermoso de seguro ya tiene novia.

Es curioso porque Roy creía que quería pasar tiempo con él cuando en realidad sólo quería ir al circo. Ahora me llama todo el tiempo y yo lo ignoro.

En una semana es mi baile de graduación y todavía no tengo cita. Cabe aclarar que ya rechacé a Harper en su intento de invitarme.

—Kory —dice mi hermana entrando de repente en mi habitación.

—Qué —le respondo sin muchos ánimos.

—¿Te acuerdas de Jason? El desconocido del baile.

—Sí.

—Parece que tenía algo que ver con el circo y… acaba de enviarme un mensaje, olvidé mencionarte que intercambiamos números de celular.

—No deberías darle tu número a cualquiera… —de repente reacciono— ¡¿Con el circo dijiste?!

—Sí. Ahora su amigo está dando shows de magia por su cuenta y nos está invitando.

—¡¿A mí también?!

—No me hagas repetir las cosas.

—Lo siento es que es raro. ¿Iremos, verdad? ¿Dónde está?

—Ese es el problema, está en la capital, a seiscientos veintidós kilómetros.

Me muerdo el labio mientras pienso una solución. No pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo.

—¿Conducirías si le pido el auto a Veloz?

—Claro, ¿pero te lo prestará por tres días?

—¿Tres días?

—La idea es quedarnos allá, hermanita. ¿Piensas que haríamos tanto viaje para estar una hora y volver? Cierto que te falta la capacidad de pensar.

Y mi hermana me insulta de nuevo… pero no me importa. ¿Tres días con Richard? Dios… me encantaría. Solo falta pedirle el auto a Roy, seguro me lo prestará si salgo a comer con él o algo así. Haré lo que sea en tanto no se sobrepase, lo que sea por mi mago.

…

—¿Así que esta salida conmigo es por interés, no?

—Tú eres el interesado, podrías simplemente haberme prestado tu auto por amistad.

—Okey, estamos a mano entonces —y ríe despacio mientras vemos la película romántica. Tengo que admitir que me gusta la película, pero es incómodo verla con él a mi lado. Aunque rescato el hecho de que hasta ahora, que ya está terminando, no ha intentado nada raro conmigo. Al parecer entendió el mensaje.

—Bien. Aquí está. Cuídenlo. ¿Me llamas un taxi? —me dice al llegar a casa y dejarme su auto.

—Claro, pasa.

—¿Y por qué dices que quieres mi auto? Hasta ahora no me dijiste dónde van a ir.

—Queremos pasar unos días de… vacaciones. Solo unos días, tal vez eso nos ayude a mejorar nuestra relación de hermanas —miento.

—¿Volverás para tu baile de graduación, verdad?

—Claro.

—Y… ¿Ya tienes cita?

Vacilo un poco intentando formular una rápida respuesta antes de que él me invite… de nuevo.

—Sí.

—¿Quién es?

—Es una sorpresa. Te llamo el taxi. Gracias por el favor.

Ya no quiero más preguntas, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones. Aunque realmente no sé con quién voy a ir. De igual modo no me molestaría ir sola.

…

Vamos llegando con mi hermana al lugar y el corazón me va a mil. Además es hermoso, nunca lo había visitado. Es una ciudad moderna y además tiene playa con mar. Me emociono más por verlo a él que por el hermoso lugar donde nos encontramos.

—Jason acompaña al mago a todos lados donde se dirige. Por momentos pienso que pueden llegar a ser raros.

—¡Claro que no! —respondo con furia. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso de _mi _Richard?

—El hotel queda en el centro, no estamos muy lejos.

—¿Tenemos dinero para un hotel?

—Odio cuando tu cerebro no funciona. Que es siempre. ¿Olvidas que fuimos invitadas?

—¿Nos van a pagar el hotel? —Estoy asombrada, mucho.

—Lo lamentable es que tendré que compartir la habitación contigo.

—Duerme con Jason entonces.

—No es mala idea.

Llegamos y pedimos la habitación que él le dijo a mi hermana. Nos dan la llave y subimos por el ascensor. Es un hotel bastante bonito, no es de lujo pero muy elegante y moderno. Llegamos a la habitación y están esperándonos. Sonrío con timidez al verlo e inesperadamente me saluda con un abrazo, yo se lo devuelvo y saludo amablemente a Jason.

Las habitaciones están conectadas. Son dos, pero la pared que las separa tiene una puerta. Una tiene una cama matrimonial y la otra dos camas individuales. Voy a tener que dormir con mi hermana no solo en la misma habitación sino también en la misma cama.

—Nos alegra que hayan venido —nos dice Richard y mi estúpida sonrisa no se me borra de la cara.

—Nos alegra que nos hayan invitado —dice mi hermana con aires seductores dirigiéndose a Jason. Esta chica no se rinde nunca.

Como llegamos temprano salimos los cuatro a conocer la ciudad, almorzamos juntos y hasta nos invitaron a tomar helado.

Me siento como una niña en una juguetería. No paro de mirarlo y hasta creo que ya está empezando a sospechar.

—Así que, Kory —me dice mientras vamos ingresando al salón que le asignaron para su show— ya estás por graduarte.

—Sí. En menos de una semana es el baile.

—Genial.

—Supongo.

—Siéntense aquí —nos dice dándonos a Blackfire y a mí los mejores asientos de la primera fila—. Yo estaré atrás con Jason hasta que empiece.

Nos sentamos y esperamos un tiempo hasta que empiece. Yo lo miro y lo aplaudo con emoción, y me ruborizo a la vez que me tiemblan las piernas cuando me mira y sonríe.

…

Estoy con Dick caminando por la playa. Así me pidió que lo llame. Ya es de noche y Blackfire se quedó con Jason en el hotel, mejor ni pensar en molestar.

—¿Conocías esta ciudad? —me pregunta tras romper el silencio de un par de minutos.

—No, es realmente hermosa.

—¿Realmente ese chico pelirrojo no es tu novio?

—No es mi novio —digo sinceramente mirándolo a sus penetrantes ojos.

—Estaré en tu ciudad la semana próxima —me dice cambiando de tema.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, no tenía pensado volver tan pronto pero así se dieron las cosas. ¿El sábado es tu baile de graduación?

—Sí —le digo con entusiasmo.

—Supongo que ya tienes cita.

—No realmente —le digo riendo al recordar los intentos de Roy y un par de chicos más.

—Pero… ya es lunes.

—Lo sé —digo volviendo a reirme.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—¿A dónde? —digo como una tonta y reacciono unas milésimas de segundos después de haber preguntado tal estupidez. Él se ríe y vuelve a mirarme, ya dejamos de caminar.

—A tu baile de graduación.

Yo sonrío levemente aunque siento una alegría desbordante fluir del fondo de mi corazón.

—Me encantaría —le respondo tímidamente.

Él hace unos pequeños movimientos y no sé de dónde saca otra rosa y me la da. No puedo describir esta sensación, es algo extraño y tan fuerte.

—Gracias —le digo mientras la huelo—. Trucos de magia gratis —le digo riendo como una loca enamorada.

—¿Nadie te había invitado para el baile? ¿Ni el chico pelirrojo?

—Sí pero… la verdad no me interesa.

—¿Y yo sí te intereso?

Me ruborizo, acabo de delatarme sola… me quedo en silencio y no emito respuesta, espero que no piense mal.

—Tengo otro truco para mostrarte. Pero sólo te lo mostraré a ti. ¿Está bien?

—Claro —le digo ansiosa e intrigada.

—Cierra los ojos.

Yo los cierro y al instante siento sus manos en mi cintura y unos labios que se posan sobre mi boca. Se mueven en una lenta danza agonizante, yo lo sigo aunque mi cuerpo se quedó duro. Tengo la piel de gallina y su lengua dentro de mi boca. Dios… qué perfecta sensación.

—¿Yo te gusto? —me dice terminando el beso mientras me mira firmemente a los ojos.

Yo solamente me vuelvo a acercar lentamente a él, le tomo la cara y capta mi intención. Nos acercamos cada vez más lentamente y mi respuesta se hace obvia en otro interminable beso.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews :3 cuéntenme por favor que les pareció este capítulo.. lo sigo? Igual no falta mucho para el final porque sino los termino aburriendo xD**


	4. Novios

—También me gustas —me dice una vez terminado el beso. Yo solo lo miro incrédula y sonrío. —Pero sabes que todo terminará después de tu baile de graduación, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué? —digo con temor. ¿O sea que todo esto solo es pasajero? ¿O sea que solamente tengo cinco días para disfrutarlo?

—…Yo viajo mucho, Kory. El próximo lunes ya estaré volando a Europa.

—No, no, no, no —digo abrazándolo prematuramente, apenas se me ha confesado y yo ya actuando como si fuésemos algo.

—Lo siento, creí que lo sabías —dice abrazándome y dándome luego pequeños besos en la cabeza.

—Perdóname por haberme encariñado —le digo secándome un par de lágrimas —. ¿Tienes una chica en cada lugar que vas?

—Claro que no —me dice frunciendo el ceño—, no soy de ese tipo de chicos.

—Eso me alegra —le digo fingiendo una sonrisa y volvemos a besarnos frente al mar.

…

—Qué bien la he pasado —le digo a Blackfire una vez volviendo a casa. Es increíble que los días hayan pasado tan rápido.

—También yo —dice secamente mientras no deja de mirar la autopista.

—Tengo cita para mi baile.

—Ah. ¿Y qué piensas decirle a Roy?

—¿A Roy? No tengo nada que decirle.

—¿Sabes que invitó a una de tus compañeras solo para verte a ti?

—No puedo creerlo —digo tirándome hacia atrás en el asiento. Es un poco obsesivo conmigo, un poco mucho —. Aun así no tengo que decirle nada, solo espero que no moleste demasiado.

Llegamos y tras rogarle un buen rato a mi hermana para que sea ella quien le devuelva el auto, ahora tengo que ir yo porque me lo hace a propósito.

—Gracias por el auto, Veloz, ha sido de gran ayuda.

—De nada. ¿Y qué tal la relación con tu hermana?

Mierda, me había olvidado de la excusa.

—Un poquito mejor, supongo.

—¿Irás sola a tu baile?

—No —digo con una gran sonrisa y voy hacia la puerta—, ¡nos vemos! —exclamo y salgo rápido hacia mi casa, afortunadamente no me sigue… aunque va a ser divertido verle la cara cuando me vea con Dick… Oh, Dick.

Como siempre digo, los días pasan rápido. Estoy llegando al baile y me pongo nerviosa, ¿qué tal si me deja plantada? O si… no, ahí está esperándome. Me tiemblan las piernas, espero que mis zapatos con tanto taco no me hagan caerme. Aunque si pude controlar unos parecidos teniendo alcohol encima, entonces puedo controlar esto.

Bajo del auto y para mi sorpresa me saluda con un beso en la boca, yo no lo respondo debido a la sorpresa y él ríe, me toma del brazo y entramos.

—Te ves hermosa —me dice alejándose unos centímetros para contemplarme por completo.

—Gracias, tú también —le digo con seguridad.

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos —me dice mirándome fijamente y yo no puedo creer que el dueño de semejantes maravillas me diga que los míos son lindos.

—No puedo creer que me digas esto, siempre creí que tendría que observarte a distancia.

—No entiendo cómo pudiste pensar eso… aunque después de esta noche estaremos a mucha distancia, pero ahora disfrutemos. Por esta noche seré tu novio.

Me quedo petrificada. Es tan perfecto. Nos sentamos en una mesa y poco tiempo después comenzamos a bailar.

—Nunca he sido muy bailarín —me confiesa entre risitas—. Hice una excepción contigo porque eres mi novia.

Yo sonrío y me acerco muy lentamente, nos damos un beso profundo y saboreo cada instante. Pero en el medio de tan dulce sensación siento que alguien toma mi hombro y me separa bruscamente de Dick, haciéndome tropezar.

—Hey, puedes lastimarla —le dice Dick a Roy que me tiene fuertemente del brazo, todavía no reacciono. Dick le quita la mano de mi brazo y me toma de la cintura.

—Ella es mía —le dice Roy intentando poseerme, como siempre lo hizo.

—¡Basta! —le digo a Roy antes de que Dick pueda responderle—. Soy libre de hacer lo que quiero, Veloz, eres mi amigo pero odio que no entiendas que mis sentimientos no son los mismos que los tuyos… yo quiero a Richard.

—Así que para esto aceptabas las salidas conmigo, solo era ese estúpido circo, ese estúpido mago.

—Di lo que quieras, es él quien me tiene enamorada.

Él se da media vuelta, enojado, y se va. Dick intenta no reaccionar solo para no hacerme pasar un mal momento, pero sé que eso le molestó… y a mí también.

—¿En qué estábamos? —le digo intentando suavizar la atmósfera y volvemos a lo nuestro.

El baile está por terminar y se terminan con él mis esperanzas. No paro de mirar a Richard, es tan perfecto y le gusto, pero esta noche termina todo, todo. Al parecer nota lo deprimida que estoy y me acaricia la mejilla.

—¿Quieres que pasemos un rato a solas?

—Está bien —le digo tomándolo de nuevo del brazo y nos vamos hacia su auto antes de que el baile termine. Paseamos un largo rato simplemente hablando hasta que paramos frente a un hotel precioso, muy moderno y lujoso a la vez.

—Tu hermana está con Jason esta noche y en tu casa. Tal vez no deberíamos molestarlos y es aquí donde me hospedo.

—Blackfire me dijo que Jason es tu hermano, pero cuando nos encontramos bailando tú dijiste que era tu amigo.

—Es una larga historia, pero no estoy ahora contigo para hablar de ellos. Entremos.

La habitación es estupenda: tiene una cama matrimonial muy bien arreglada, un televisor último modelo, una mesita con dos copas, un gran sillón frente al ventanal y un apartado con una bañera redonda de hidromasaje. No creí que fuera posible tanta belleza en un solo lugar.

_Novios por esta noche…_

—Quiero usar el jacuzzi —le digo señalando la bañera que se ve desde donde estoy.

—La prepararé para ti —me dice para luego poner el agua con una perfecta temperatura además de otras esencias que hacen espuma—. Ya puedes entrar.

—No… —le digo acercándome— no yo sola. Somos novios esta noche.

Él se acerca a mí y me besa inesperadamente. Yo le respondo el beso apasionadamente mientras acaricio su espalda cubierta por su ropa… _por ahora._

Me desprende lentamente el vestido dejándolo caer mientras yo le quito su saco y su camisa. Él termina de desvestirse casi por completo mientras yo me saco muy lentamente los zapatos. Ahora ambos estamos en ropa interior, es un poco incómodo pero es todo un agasajo verlo así… y verme así por primera vez al lado de un hombre, de ese hombre.

Entro al jacuzzi aún con la ropa interior y me la quito una vez adentro, él ríe y puedo notar su excitación, me hace sentir linda, deseada.

Saca del frigobar una bebida cara y llena las dos copas. Me da una y se queda con la otra. Hace lo mismo que yo entrando al jacuzzi y se quita su bóxer una vez dentro. Me abraza con un solo brazo y con el otro bebe. Yo le doy un sorbo a la bebida que está dulce y bien fría, y me acurruco contra él. El masaje de la misma bañera se siente tibio y estimulante… aunque no sé si es eso o el hecho de que tengo un perfecto hombre desnudo a mi lado. Terminamos nuestras bebidas y dejamos las copas a un lado, me besa todavía con el aliento frío que se va entibiando a medida que nuestro beso se va prolongando y el calor se apodera de nuestros cuerpos. Es una sensación apasionante, ardiente.

Nos acariciamos un buen rato ahí hasta que no podemos aguantarlo más, nos secamos rápidamente y nos acostamos en la cama. Es la primera vez que un hombre me ve desnuda y la primera vez que veo a un hombre desnudo. De su parte… ni idea, pero no me importa porque ahora está conmigo y solo conmigo.

Nos tocamos, nos besamos y hacemos el amor apasionadamente. Él lo hace muy suave porque le dije que era virgen, pero la verdad es que estoy tan excitada que poca atención le pongo al dolor.

Va aumentando el ritmo a la vez que siento que sale sangre de mi interior, simplemente no le doy importancia y seguimos. Hacemos el amor por más de una hora y media y nos dormimos. Estamos exhaustos, pero tan complacidos. Me siento una mujer nueva.

Despierto en sus brazos y veo que me está mirando, sonrío y recuerdo… y pensar que él es ese chico por el que pagué varias veces solo para verlo de lejos y ahora estamos en la cama después de una noche salvaje.

—Buenos días —me dice dándome un pequeño besos en los labios a modo de saludo.

—Creí que solo por anoche era tu novia —le digo entre confusión y tristeza.

—No quiero irme y dejarte.

—Entonces… no te vayas y no me dejes —le pido acurrucándome más en su pecho.

—Es mi trabajo, de algo tengo que vivir ¿no?... nos mantendremos en contacto, lo prometo.

—¿Vas a besarte y tener sexo con otras chicas?

—Claro que no —dice riendo—, siempre serás tú. Prometo venir a verte aunque sea solo una vez al mes. Y si puedo más, vengo más.

—¿Es promesa?

—Es promesa —me dice para luego abrazarme y darme suaves besos en el pelo.

—Te quiero, Richard.

—También te quiero, Kory.

* * *

**Acá tienen conti :3 Gracias por el apoyo tanto en este fic como en el one-shot que subí ayer.. Le dedico este cap a mi Pequeña Poni: Celestial Grayson. Que se que le gusta lo perver y necesito que me perdone :C**

**A los que me dejen reviews les regalo un chupetín (? **


	5. Miedo

_Mi amado Dick: _

_ Como cada día te escribo porque te extraño, y hoy por algo especial. Hoy hace cuatro meses que somos pareja y ya hace un mes que no te veo. Espero que vuelvas pronto de tu gira por Asia. Estoy orgullosa de que hayas llegado tan lejos con tus shows. Te extraño._

_Como regalo por nuestros cuatro meses tengo una noticia que no sé si te gustará tanto. Por unos cuantos malestares físicos fui al doctor y me descubrió algo… algo en el vientre. Seremos padres. Estoy embarazada de casi dos meses. Ambos estamos en perfecto estado y esperamos ansiosos tu regreso. Perdón por no habértelo dicho en persona pero, para ser sincera, no podía esperar. Nadie lo sabe todavía, mi vientre todavía no ha crecido así que ni mi hermana lo sabe aunque vivamos juntas, no sé cómo decírselo tampoco porque temo que me eche de casa… y con razón, esto es mi culpa y te pido perdón, solo espero que no me abandones. Te extrañamos y te amamos._

_ Kory & Mini-Grayson._

Pulso "Enviar" después de diez minutos viendo la pantalla y decidiendo si enviarlo o borrarlo y tirar todo a la mierda. Tengo miedo, no lo conozco hace demasiado tiempo y no sé cómo va a reaccionar. No sé si va a ignorar este mail y no volverá nunca, ya que tiene esa posibilidad, o si va a preocuparse por mí y por nuestro hijo y volverá para quedarse. Me cubro la cara con las manos y miro la pantalla mientras el corazón me late rápido como esperando una respuesta… y sí, espero una respuesta. Generalmente a esta hora suele responder rápido pero… bueno, tal vez esté ocupado.

Espero una hora y ya es medianoche. No hay respuesta. Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y me acuesto a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo. Abrazo la almohada y cierro los ojos en un intento inútil de conciliar el sueño. Así paso unas cuantas horas hasta que lo logro.

—Mami, ¿Quién es mi papá? —me dice una niñita de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes iguales a los míos.

—Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso, Mary. Yo soy tu mamá y con eso es suficiente.

—Pero mami, yo quiero a mi papá. Todos mis amigos tienen papá.

—Me alegro por ellos —digo intentando contener las lágrimas. Mi hija necesita un padre, su padre.

—Mamá dime quién es papá.

—¡Basta! —Estoy a punto de golpearla, esta no soy yo.

Despierto transpirando y respirando agitadamente. Son las 3:32 a.m., me siento en la cama y miro la computadora encendida. No hay respuesta.

Vuelvo a recostarme y automáticamente me levanto corriendo al baño. Ya no soporto los vómitos.

Tomo agua, me lavo los dientes y vuelvo a intentar dormir. Lo logro después de un largo rato pero ya es de día, por lo que despierto enseguida por el ruido del timbre. Me levanto de un salto, seguro es Dick, sabía que no me dejaría sola.

—¡Nena! Estás bien —me dice Roy abrazándome preocupado, mi sonrisa se borra pero intento disimular.

—Claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué? —le digo separándome de él bruscamente.

—Tu hermana me dijo que estabas enferma.

—Sí, eh… no es nada, solo estoy… intoxicada. Sí, eso.

—¿Qué comiste para intoxicarte? Eres tan descuidada.

—No sé. Pero prefiero estar acostada ahora si no te molesta.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—…claro.

Subimos a mi habitación y me tiro en la cama ignorándolo. La pc se suspendió así que la pantalla está negra, no verá nada. Se pondrá insoportable si lo ve. El sueño me vence y me duermo.

Siento que me tocan el hombro y aún casi dormida me doy vuelta. Roy está sentado en mi cama mirándome fijamente, como con odio.

—Así que esta es tu intoxicación —me dice tirándome en la cara los resultados de los estudios en los cuales expresa claramente con un "positivo" mi embarazo.

Yo me lo quito de la cara y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

—¡Respóndeme! —me dice enojado, sacudiéndome los hombros.

—Si sigues sacudiéndome voy a vomitar encima de ti —le digo con el brazo tapando mis ojos, realmente va a hacerme vomitar si sigue… pero afortunadamente deja de hacerlo.

—Quiero una explicación de esto, Kory. Tienes diecisiete años, ¿Cómo que estás embarazada?

—Cállate, Blackfire aún no lo sabe y va a echarme de casa si se entera. Además no tengo nada que explicarte, no te comportes como si fueses un hermano mayor o un padre.

—No puede echarte porque esta casa es tuya también pero… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién es el padre, el mago?

—El mago —digo dejando salir un largo suspiro—. Pero no es nada que te incluya, así que por favor mantente al margen de esto.

—¿Él lo sabe?

—Todavía no se lo dije —miento.

—Le daré su merecido cuando esté cerca.

—Tú no le harás nada. ¿Crees que lo que sea que hayamos hecho, ha sido sin mi consentimiento? Si tienes que darle su merecido a alguien, entonces debería ser a mí. Y tampoco me parece justo que te entrometas en esto.

Él le pega un puñetazo fuerte a la pared y sale enojado por la puerta.

—No le cuentes a nadie —le digo lo más bajo que puedo a la vez que intento que me escuche, pero me ignora y sale sin decir una palabra.

Pego un salto y vuelvo hacia la pc. No hay respuesta.

Han pasado dos semanas y todo sigue igual, decido hablar indirectamente con mi hermana, quizás ella tenga pistas.

—Blackfire, ¿Sigues en contacto con Jason?

—Sí pero hace un par de días que no me llama. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada.

Me visto rápidamente y me voy a estudiar. Hace ya dos semanas que no voy por mi "intoxicación" y dos semanas que inútilmente espero una respuesta de Dick. Él está ayudándome a pagar mis estudios, así que no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad… solo espero que no me abandone, no por mis estudios sino por mí… y por nuestro bebé.

Me siento en uno de los últimos asientos y aunque estoy presente, estoy ausente. Mi mente divaga por cualquier parte, hace unos días que no puedo comer porque todo me hace vomitar, es bastante incómodo y más ahora que sé que traeré una vida al mundo y ni siquiera sé si tendrá padre. Siento náuseas otra vez, me levanto dispuesta a correr al baño pero inesperadamente caigo al suelo y me siento desaparecer.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, empecé un día de mierda así que supuse que con sus reviews me voy a sentir mejor :3**

**¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿qué creen que le pasó a Kory? Se los adelanto. Se murió (?) ok no xD era broma.**

**Por favor, un review para esta pobre alma en pena xD**

**PD: ya se que el cap es corto pero no me maten o.O**


	6. Regreso

Despierto en la cama de mi propia habitación. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Miro a mi alrededor, estoy sola y me duele mucho la cabeza.

—¡Linda por fin despertaste! —me dice Dick sentándose en mi cama y mirándome con preocupación.

—D-Dick —le digo tocándole la cara y a punto de llorar—. Estás aquí.

—Claro que estoy aquí, emprendí el regreso tras una larga historia.

—¡Dick! —digo lanzándome a sus brazos mientras lloro de alegría. Él me acaricia el pelo dulcemente intentando calmarme.

—Pensé que no volverías —le digo rompiendo el abrazo mientras él me seca las lágrimas y suelta una risita de resignación.

—No fue el mejor regalo pero juntos saldremos adelante, lo prometo. No podría haberte dejado sola nunca.

—Gracias Dick, y perdón por haber dudado. Perdón si arruiné tu carrera, tal vez sí merecía que me dejes sola.

—Todo está bien, princesa, no digas eso. Ahora descansa. Te desmayaste por no comer y te golpeaste la cabeza, casi muero cuando te vi en el hospital. Estuviste inconsciente durante casi un mes. Ahora te traeré algo de comer.

Vuelvo a recostarme y pienso si no será un sueño de nuevo… pero parece muy real. Intento asimilarlo, ¿un mes? Además es cierto, tengo hambre, lo siento. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos trae un tazón grande de sopa para mí y otro para él. Está realmente deliciosa.

—No te tenía como cocinero —digo recobrando el humor.

—Puedo sorprenderte con muchas cosas, ¿verdad? —me dice haciendo alusión a una de nuestras noches de locura y pasión. Yo me río y bajo la mirada, sonrojada. Él también se ríe y me acaricia la mejilla.

—¿Está rica? —pregunta haciéndome levantar la cabeza.

—Deliciosa, muchas gracias cariño.

—¿Cariño? Con eso hasta parece que fuésemos marido y mujer —bromea y ambos nos reímos.

—Te extrañé mucho, mi amor.

—También te extrañé, princesa. Voy a volver a abrazarte fuerte cuando terminemos de comer.

—Solo tengo una duda. ¿Por qué me sacaron del hospital si estaba inconsciente?

—El doctor dijo que ya podías volver a casa, recién ayer te trajimos. Lo peor fue cuando llegué al hospital a verte y tu amiguito estaba a punto de hacerte respiración boca a boca —dice cambiando completamente su expresión al decir esta última frase.

—Lo siento, si hubiese estado consciente no lo hubiese permitido, lo prometo. Y… ¿dices que un mes completo? Dios mío…

—Sí, solo perdóname por no venir antes.

—¿Y mi hermana?

—No reaccionó muy bien cuando supo que sería tía.

—Oh, mierda —digo cerrando los ojos y mordiéndome el labio inferior—. ¿Quién se lo dijo?

—Tu amigo lo gritó por todas partes.

—Qué hijo de puta —digo con bronca mientras le doy el plato vacío a Dick para que lo lleve a la cocina.

—Tarde o temprano todos iban a saberlo.

—Sería mejor si yo lo hubiese anunciado… ¿pero dónde está Blackfire?

—No sé, tu ejemplar hermana te dejó sola y desmayada, tu amigo vino a cuidarte pero parece que tenía más intención de convertir esto en una necrofilia que en cuidarte.

—Oye, no estaba muerta —digo intentando reprimir una sonrisa por su último comentario, aunque no fue su intención, fue gracioso.

—Parecía que lo estabas, me preocupé mucho, Kory—me dice abrazándome fuerte y yo apoyo mi cara en su cuello. Ya casi había olvidado cómo se sentía el contacto con su suave piel pálida.

—Ven, acuéstate a mi lado —le digo con una amplia sonrisa y dando palmaditas al lado mío, en señal de que se acueste.

—¿Estás segura? No quiero hacerte daño.

—Me siento estupenda y hay espacio. Después de todo es una cama de una plaza y media.

—Ay Kory…

—Mejor tomaré un baño, ¿Quieres venir? —le digo de manera juguetona mientras me levanto.

—No me tientes —me dice pasándose la mano por la cara. Yo le sonrío y con mi dedo índice le hago una seña para que venga conmigo y voy desvistiéndome antes de llegar al baño. Como ya había dicho antes, estar con él trae beneficios físicos también. Ya no me duele la cabeza y me siento genial.

Finalmente accede a mi petición levantándose con predisposición y me atrae fuerte contra su cuerpo. Yo estoy descalza, con una remera y ropa interior… y nada más. Él está vestido a excepción de sus zapatillas.

—Esto no es justo —le digo tomando su remera desde abajo y levantándola hasta quitársela.

—Pienso lo mismo —me dice haciendo con la mía lo que yo hice con la suya.

—Sigue sin ser justo —le digo bajando sus pantalones y notando su excitación por encima del bóxer. Se lo saco junto con sus medias y estamos a mano, o eso pienso yo.

—Pienso lo mismo —vuelve a decirme y rápidamente me desprende el corpiño y este cae al suelo. Qué manera de provocarme… aunque no puedo culparlo, yo empecé… como la mayoría de las veces y por eso ahora estoy como estoy: embarazada.

De todos modos me sigue pareciendo increíble que hace sólo unos meses estaba emocionadísima por verlo y siempre me buscaba las mejores filas para verlo de cerca y ahora estoy esperando un hijo suyo, y en minutos vamos a hacer el amor como por octava o novena vez. No mucho, pero es lo máximo que podemos "gracias" a que él está en el extranjero muy seguido.

—Te amo, Kory—me dice en un abrazo en el cual se siente mucho más profundo debido a la escasez de ropa y yo lo abrazo fuerte, esto es igual de increíble. Él me ama y yo lo amo. Nos miramos sin dejar de abrazarnos y comenzamos a besarnos, cada vez se va haciendo más agitado y nos metemos juntos a la ducha.

Lo amo, sentirlo tan cerca de mí me hace temblar, estoy feliz por tenerlo a mi lado. No puedo dejar de sonreír al mirar sus hermosos ojos azules muertos de deseo por mí.

El agua tibia que cae sobre nosotros agudiza mis sentidos, él me acaricia suavemente mientras pasa jabón por todo mi cuerpo. En un arrebato de una mezcla de ternura y excitación lo abrazo fuerte y le sonrío muy cerca de su boca, él hace lo mismo y nos besamos tiernamente.

Salimos de la ducha sin vestirnos y le pongo llave a la puerta de mi habitación… por si acaso.

Lo empujo y cae en la cama, yo me lanzo encima de él y volvemos a besarnos con pasión.

Amo cómo me toca, cómo me besa, cómo me hace suya… y amo tocarlo, besarlo, hacerlo mío. Lo amo. No me canso de pensarlo aunque me da miedo que si se lo digo demasiado pueda llegar a cansarlo.

Hacemos el amor una vez más, dulce y apasionadamente, de forma tierna y alocada.

—Y ahora me siento mucho mejor —le digo sonriendo mientras me acurruco en su pecho.

—Me alegro mucho, preciosa —me dice para luego darme un largo beso en la cabeza.

Y después de hacer tanto ejercicio nos quedamos profundamente dormidos uno en los brazos del otro.

* * *

**Holitas! Volví xD pero no desesperéis (? En el próximo cap cuenta porqué se tardó en volver y todo eso :B bah, al menos que no quieran que lo siga :C capaz que el próximo ya es el último, o el siguiente al próximo xP**

**Gracias a todos los que todavía siguen mi fic y bueno, eso, dejen reviews o los secuestro (? xD**


	7. A distancia y tan cerca

Despierto en sus brazos, me separo unos centímetros para admirar su bello rostro y muero de ternura. Lo observo durante unos minutos sin dejar de pensar en lo tranquilo que se ve mientras duerme, parece un niño después de haber jugado toda la tarde. Me encanta que él sea lo primero que vea al despertar.

Lentamente va abriendo sus cautivadores ojos y le regalo una sonrisa llena de alegría, él me la devuelve mientras se cubre los ojos con las manos debido a la luz del sol que entra por la ventana.

—¿Quieres que la cierre? —le digo acariciando su cabello, el cual está despeinado al igual que el mío.

Él niega con la cabeza y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta con preocupación mientras me acaricia el abdomen.

—Muy bien, Dick, gracias.

Nos damos un beso de buenos días y nos quedamos por unos segundos sin hablar, acostados uno al lado del otro.

—Dick… —me animo a decir.

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué no respondiste mi e-mail?

—Tengo que disculparme por eso pero en serio no fue mi culpa, por favor déjame explicarte.

—Claro, nunca te lo impedí.

—Bien… sólo déjame terminar de hablar antes de responderme, ¿sí?

—Claro —digo con la intriga aumentando más y más, mientras él se remueve incómodo y siento que por algún motivo está nervioso.

—Bien… vi tu mail muy tarde…

—¿Por qué? Además, ¿por qué no te comunicaste conmigo en tanto tiempo?

—Kory, no he terminado.

—Lo siento.

—Continúo… una señorita se me unió al show, me pareció muy buena y la acepté ya que necesitaba un empleo urgente y decidí ayudarla. —Suspira—. No compartimos habitación, lo juro. Pero de alguna forma sabía mucho de computación y… no sé cómo lo hizo, pero no me llegaban tus mails ni a ti los míos, además de que sabemos que los celulares a tal distancia no funcionan. Me preocupé al creer que estabas enfadada o podría haberte pasado algo cuando no respondías, o eso creía yo.

—¿Y por qué esa estúpida hizo eso? —digo ya sin poder contener la furia, él me lanza una mirada y sé que tengo que callarme.

—Zatanna era muy buena como maga, pero no demasiado como persona. Lo hizo para que yo crea que tú ya no me querías y así poder seducirme. Me trabajaba la mente con algo que ella misma había provocado. Al pasar más de una semana sin recibir noticias tuyas decidí llamar al teléfono de tu casa aunque me costara todo lo que ganaba en un show. Me atendió tu amiguito, y en cuanto le dije que necesitaba hablar contigo rápido porque estaba lejos comenzó a gritarme cualquier cantidad de insultos, además de preguntarme también gritando por qué te había dejado sola después de hacerte un hijo. Intentando no responder a sus insultos le pregunté a qué venía eso y, bueno, me lo dijo. Y también me contó sobre el mail, y fui ahí cuando me puse a revisar y encontré lo que Zatanna le había hecho a mi computadora portátil. Inmediatamente la despedí sin pagarle e hice hasta lo imposible para volver aquí contigo cuanto antes. Apenas llegué me puse en contacto con tus amigas para saber dónde estabas, ya que Harper no iba a decírmelo. Y… supongo que eso fue todo.

—Perdón por haber dudado de ti —le digo abrazándolo y él me acaricia el pelo—. ¿Por qué contrataste a una mujer que ni siquiera conocías?

—Me pareció una buena maga y parecía que realmente necesitaba el trabajo, perdóname.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, gracias por no abandonarme.

—Nunca podría haber hecho algo así.

Y habiendo aclarado por fin las cosas nos vestimos y nos vamos a desayunar.

…

—¡Un poco más, un poco más! —siento la voz de la partera mientras hago mi último esfuerzo y escucho el llanto de mi hermosa bebé, aún no la vi pero sé que es hermosa.

—Felicitaciones, señorita —dice una de las enfermeras poniéndola en mi pecho y yo la abrazo suavemente para no dañarla.

—Pronta señora —dice Dick con una enorme sonrisa viéndonos a mí y a nuestra hijita, con mi anillo de compromiso en la mano, que me lo tuve que sacar para entrar a la sala de partos.

Yo sonrío intentando contener las lágrimas de emoción y se la llevan para asearla mientras me terminan de atender a mí.

Una vez en la habitación de maternidad, Richard y yo esperamos que la traigan ya limpita y vestida.

—¿Estás nervioso? —le digo sonriendo, observando que su pierna no se queda quieta y la expresión de su rostro es un poco osca.

—No sé cómo cuidar de un bebé —dice sin cambiar su expresión y me causa gracia, es tan lindo que se preocupe por nuestra hija.

—Aprenderemos juntos —le digo dedicándole una sonrisa y me devuelve una muy forzada.

Al instante llega una de las enfermeras con Mary en brazos y me la da a mí.

—¿Quieres cargarla? —le digo a Dick con dulzura mientras acaricio la suave cabecita de mi bebé.

—Yo no sé como…

—Vamos, no es difícil. —Y se la entrego en sus brazos, él la sostiene dejando su cuerpo duro por miedo a que se le caiga, sigo sonriendo al verlo así y también de felicidad porque ya estamos los tres juntos.

Su expresión se va suavizando y me mira con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

—Al demonio con los miedos —dice con la voz temblorosa mientras acaricia muy lentamente la mejilla de Mary—. Hija, eres lo más perfecto que vi en mi vida. Existe el amor a primera vista —le habla acercándola lentamente a su rostro y le da un suave y largo beso en la frente. Yo los miro, emocionada, y es verdad, es perfecta, ambos lo son.

—Es igual a ti —le digo animándolo.

—Yo la veo perfecta como la mamá —dice acercándose y dándome un pequeño beso.

—¿Crees que Blackfire volverá a hablarme?

—Lo hará cuando vea a esta princesita —dice sonriéndome y me da aliento.

—¿Entonces nos decidimos por Mary, verdad? —le digo cambiando de tema.

—¿Mary Kory? —me dice bromeando.

—No creo que suene muy bien —le digo y ambos reímos.

—¿Estás ansiosa por la boda? —dice entregándome a Mary para que la amamante.

—Sí, mucho, no puedo creer que en tres meses seré la señora Grayson.

—¿Y tendremos más hijos?

—Oye, uno a la vez —digo riendo y él también lo hace.

—Tendré que seguir con la magia hasta que consiga un trabajo en la ciudad, mientras tanto tengo que mantener a esta cosita.

—Lo sé, solo no contrates zorras que quieran bajarte los pantalones.

—Prometido —me dice besando mi mano y luego la mano de Mary.

—Te amo, Dick.

—Y yo a ustedes, princesas, las protegeré con mi vida hasta que se acabe el mundo.

Así pasamos los días, felices, aprendiendo a ser padres con mucha paciencia y amor. Aprovechando estos meses libres de magia, sólo para nosotros tres… y nuestra futura pero pronta boda.

* * *

**Volví, terminé, no escribo más 3: bueno, capaz que escriba pero one shots nomás, y si veo que nadie los lee también dejo xD no se que hacer, mis historias decaen u.u pero gracias a los que siempre me siguen, los aprecio mucho en serio! Como dije, por el momento no tengo ninguna idea pero si se me llega a ocurrir algo y nadie lo sigue, voy a hacer la gran Rain y lo voy a borrar xD porque al final me decaigo 3: pero bueno eso. Chau o hasta luego, ya veremos!**


End file.
